Generally a hearing aid system according to the invention is understood as meaning any device which provides an output signal that can be perceived as an acoustic signal by a user or contributes to providing such an output signal, and which has means which are customized to compensate for an individual hearing loss of the user or contribute to compensating for the hearing loss of the user. They are, in particular, hearing aids which can be worn on the body or by the ear, in particular on or in the ear, and which can be fully or partially implanted. However, those devices whose main aim is not to compensate for a hearing loss but which have, however, measures for compensating for an individual hearing loss are also concomitantly included, for example consumer electronic devices (televisions, hi-fi systems, mobile phones, MP3 players etc.).
Within the present context a traditional hearing aid can be understood as a small, battery-powered, microelectronic device designed to be worn behind or in the human ear by a hearing-impaired user. Prior to use, the hearing aid is adjusted by a hearing aid fitter according to a prescription. The prescription is based on a hearing test, resulting in a so-called audiogram, of the performance of the hearing-impaired user's unaided hearing. The prescription is developed to reach a setting where the hearing aid will alleviate a hearing loss by amplifying sound at frequencies in those parts of the audible frequency range where the user suffers a hearing deficit. A hearing aid comprises one or more microphones, a battery, a microelectronic circuit comprising a signal processor, and an acoustic output transducer. The signal processor is preferably a digital signal processor. The hearing aid is enclosed in a casing suitable for fitting behind or in a human ear.
Within the present context a hearing aid system may comprise a single hearing aid (a so called monaural hearing aid system) or comprise two hearing aids, one for each ear of the hearing aid user (a so called binaural hearing aid system). Furthermore the hearing aid system may comprise an external device, such as a smart phone having software applications adapted to interact with other devices of the hearing aid system. Thus within the present context the term “hearing aid system device” may denote a hearing aid or an external device.
The mechanical design has developed into a number of general categories. As the name suggests, Behind-The-Ear (BTE) hearing aids are worn behind the ear. To be more precise, an electronics unit comprising a housing containing the major electronics parts thereof is worn behind the ear. An earpiece for emitting sound to the hearing aid user is worn in the ear, e.g. in the concha or the ear canal. In a traditional BTE hearing aid, a sound tube is used to convey sound from the output transducer, which in hearing aid terminology is normally referred to as the receiver, located in the housing of the electronics unit and to the ear canal. In some modern types of hearing aids a conducting member comprising electrical conductors conveys an electric signal from the housing and to a receiver placed in the earpiece in the ear. Such hearing aids are commonly referred to as Receiver-In-The-Ear (RITE) hearing aids. In a specific type of RITE hearing aids the receiver is placed inside the ear canal. This category is sometimes referred to as Receiver-In-Canal (RIC) hearing aids.
In-The-Ear (ITE) hearing aids are designed for arrangement in the ear, normally in the funnel-shaped outer part of the ear canal. In a specific type of ITE hearing aids the hearing aid is placed substantially inside the ear canal. This category is sometimes referred to as Completely-In-Canal (CIC) hearing aids. This type of hearing aid requires an especially compact design in order to allow it to be arranged in the ear canal, while accommodating the components necessary for operation of the hearing aid.
Hearing loss of a hearing impaired person is quite often frequency-dependent. This means that the hearing loss of the person varies depending on the frequency. Therefore, when compensating for hearing losses, it can be advantageous to utilize frequency-dependent amplification. Hearing aids therefore often provide to split an input sound signal received by an input transducer of the hearing aid, into various frequency intervals, also called frequency bands, which are independently processed. In this way it is possible to adjust the input sound signal of each frequency band individually to account for the hearing loss in respective frequency bands. The frequency dependent adjustment is normally done by implementing a band split filter and compressors for each of the frequency bands, so-called band split compressors, which may be summarised to a multi-band compressor. In this way it is possible to adjust the gain individually in each frequency band depending on the hearing loss as well as the input level of the input sound signal in a specific frequency range. For example, a band split compressor may provide a higher gain for a soft sound than for a loud sound in its frequency band.
The filter banks used in such multi-band compressors are well known within the art of hearing aids, but are nevertheless based on a number of tradeoffs. Most of these tradeoffs deal with the frequency resolution as will be further described below.
There are some very clear advantages of having a high resolution filter bank. The higher the frequency resolution, the better individual periodic components can be distinguished from each other. This gives a much finer signal analysis and enables more advanced signal processing. Especially noise reduction and speech enhancement schemes may benefit from a higher frequency resolution.
However, a filter bank with a high frequency resolution generally introduces a correspondingly long delay, which for most people will have a detrimental effect on e.g. the achievable speech intelligibility.
It has therefore been suggested to reduce the delay incurred by traditional filter banks, such as Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT) and Finite Impulse Response (FIR) filter banks by:
applying a time-varying FIR filter with a response that corresponds to the desired frequency dependent gains that were otherwise to be applied to the frequency bands provided by the traditional filter banks. However, this solution still requires that the frequency dependent gains are calculated in an analysis part of the system, and in case the analysis part comprises traditional analysis filter banks, then the determined frequency dependent gains will be delayed relative to the signal that the gains are to be applied to using the time-varying FIR filter. Furthermore, the FIR filter in itself will inherently introduce a delay although this delay is significantly shorter than the delay introduced by traditional filter banks.
It has been suggested in the art to minimize the delay introduced by the time-varying filters by using minimum-phase filters. However, this type of filter reduces the delay but still provides a frequency dependent non-linear phase shift and therefore introduces phase distortion.
It is furthermore noted that a traditional zero-phase filter is not applicable in this context, because the filter has to operate in real-time, which is not possible for a traditional non-causal zero-phase filter.
It is therefore a feature of the present invention to provide a method of operating a hearing aid system that provides signal processing with zero delay and phase distortion.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a hearing aid system adapted to provide a method of operating a hearing aid system that has zero delay and phase distortion.